Cloaked in House Colors
by Amy H Tak
Summary: Hermione and Draco are returning to Hogwarts for 7th year, and Draco knows something Hermione doesn't. What is it?HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except this plot.**

"Ow!" Hermione looked up from her book in time to see Malfoy hit Ron with a Jelly-Legs hex. Harry leapt up in defense of his best friend, and raised his wand threateningly. At this point, Hermione closed her book (after carefully marking her page) and pointed her wand at the two teenagers. Just as Harry was about to stun Malfoy, she muttered, "tsiang".

A sudden wall appeared between Harry and Malfoy, and absorbed any and all spells thrown at it. When Malfoy tried circling around, the wall simply moved with him.

Hermione smirked. No one was getting past that wall anytime soon. She had read about it in an advanced charms book, and learned it for use in cases like this. As she settled down with her book again, she noticed Ron, still helpless. Sighing at the stupidity of her friends, she performed the countercharm, then did a quick _silencio_ (Ron had yet to master inaudible spell casting).

Hermione returned to her book again, confident that she had taken care of everything. Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her, and lifted her into the air, and carried her-not very gently- to a dark alleyway. A quick glance behind told her it was Malfoy. But—Malfoy was still at a standoff with Harry…right?

"An illusion, mudblood. Surely you've heard of them, even in the muggle world." Malfoy's silky soft voice murmured.

Hermione stood still for a moment, stewing silently. Then she gathered her energy, and apparated to her house. If it weren't for Malfoy's deathly grip on her, she would have escaped him. As it was, he had come along for the ride.

Again, Malfoy whispered seductively. "What's the matter, Granger? Can't get rid of me? Or"-his voice darkened-" you don't want to?"

Furious, Hermione whirled around, a _stupefy_ on her lips. Before she could perform the spell, though, Malfoy disapparated.

"Ugh, the stupid, arrogant, BASTARD!!" The last word was shouted for the world to hear.

"Hermione!" Her father yelled. "I don't like your language! You'll teach Valerie bad habits."

"Yes, dad." Hermione picked up Valerie, and started feeding her 3-year-old sister.

Hermione sighed. She loved her family, but sometimes they just didn't understand. She hadn't told them about the danger at Hogwarts, for fear they wouldn't let her go back. And she needed to return. Partly because of her friends, and partly because of her education. However, it was mostly because her family was in danger with her here. She knew that Voldemort and his followers were hunting for the Golden Trio, and they would stop at nothing to get to them. They had already proved that they had no problem killing innocents.

No, Hermione couldn't stay at home. She needed to go back to Hogwarts.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except this plot. Oh, and Summer in the City is an actual book by Elizabeth Chandler. It's really good!!**

**Anyway, onto the chapter…**

_No, Hermione couldn't stay at home. She needed to go back to Hogwarts._

Draco felt the same about Hogwarts, but for totally different reasons. For him, it was a safe house: a place to hide from his father and Voldemort. He didn't care a whit about his family. They had deserted him for Voldemort long ago. Draco breathed a sigh of relief when he got on the Hogwarts Express. Finally, away from his family and the outside world. At Hogwarts, he would be safe.

He headed towards the prefects' car. He had been offered the Head Boy badge, but refused it. To be in a position of power at Hogwarts would mean Lucius Malfoy pressuring him to bring down the school's defenses to let Voldemort and the Death Eaters in.

So, he simply refused, and said nothing of it to him parents.

The train went around the corner, sending Draco flying into another person. He looked up. Granger. Trust her to be there when he wasn't at his best. Not that he cared, of course. But he was always crashing into her, or getting insulted by her, or getting slapped by her (the memory still hurt). Malfoy put aside the matter for now, instead focusing on the task at hand: insulting the Mudblood.

However, she had already left. Shrugging, Malfoy made his was to the prefects' car, only to find that there was none. Apparently, with the death of Dumbledore, most of the students had dropped out, lessening the need for more cars. And, of course, not Malfoy had nowhere to sit: his "friends" had all left to join Voldemort, per order of their families.

After looking for a seat in all the compartments, the only one with any room left was occupied by none other than the Golden Trio and their friends. Reluctantly, Draco took a seat as far away from them as possible without going through the wall. He watched the talking, laughing group with more that a little jealousy; he had never had any real friends he could actually open up to and enjoy himself with. They were either girls trying to get his attention, or followers of Voldemort. No one had ever expressed an interest in Draco for who he was, not what he looked like or who his parents were. In truth, he hadn't ever followed Voldemort or his ideas. He hated the thought of killing hundreds of innocents, and he actually didn't really HATE mudbloods. It was just that annoying Granger was too much fun. However, Draco didn't dare let his father know his opinions. If he did, Lucius would Crucio him, then bring him to Voldemort to be tortured even more, then probably killed.

About halfway through the train ride, Harry noticed the blonde Slytherin.

"Oi!" he said, nudging Ron. "It's Malfoy. In OUR compartment. Wonder what he's doing here?"

"Yah, and he seems to be alone. Shall we hex him into oblivion?"

"You guys!" came Hermione's voice. "Don't, I will NOT tolerate violence on the train, even if it IS the ferret."

"Alright, 'Mione. Geez, no need to get so worked up."

Hermione didn't say anything, though her lips were pursed, much like Professor McGonagall. After a few moments of silence, she went back to reading her book, a muggle one called Summer in the City.

Then she glanced at Malfoy, who had been unusually silent during the whole exchange. What she was in his stony gray eyes shocked her. Buried deep in them was a sadness so great, it made her heart ache. She wondered shy he was so sad, but a second glance at Malfoy revealed no more.

Sighing, she returned to her book. However, her curiosity was piqued. She would not rest until she got to the bottom of this.

**Like it? Hate it? Questions? Comments? REVIEW please!**

**Oh, and the last chapter was in a café at Diagon Alley. I don't know which one, just make one up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I think you all know by now that I AM NOT JK Rowling…if you don't, then now you do.**

**THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**This chapter is after the sorting (I didn't feel like writing about that, and I suck at making up names). Anyway, onto the chapter…**

Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress, stood up, and the Great Hall fell silent.

"No doubt you all know that our former Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was killed by one of his colleagues, former Potions master Severus Snape. We have found that Snape swore an Unbreakable Vow to protect one of our students from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. After the deed was done, they both fled. Severus has yet to be caught, though the student has come back to Hogwarts after pleading innocent. Until further notice, no one will be allowed out of the castle. At all. You may go to your dorms now."

All the students got up and filed out of the room, murmuring uneasily. Above the din rose McGonagall's voice again.

"Seventh year prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, please stay a moment." The eight prefects, Hermione and Ernie Macmillan (the Head Boy) stayed put.

"I'm putting you all in one tower for the castle. It is in a remote part, so I will life the charms preventing apparation for you ten alone. If you abuse this power in any way, I will summon the Ministry of Magic, and they will escort you to Azkaban. Understand?" All ten nodded.

Then follow me." McGonagall led all of them to the other end of the castle, then gave the password "Mondeblanc" to a portrait of three children playing in a meadow. "Your rooms have been assigned randomly, and some a co-ed I expect you to be mature." She swept out of the room.

To her disappointment and despair, Hermione had to share a room with none other that Draco Malfoy. However, Draco didn't seem surprised, or angry, or anything other that perfectly neutral. _What does he know that I don't?_ Hermione wondered as she got ready for bed. Sliding under the covers, she turned off her bedside lamp. She lay awake wondering for a while, and then slid into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

o.O.o

Draco walked into his shared room, lit only by a single lamp next to his bed. His hair was still wet from his shower. Quickly, he changed, and slipped under _his_ covers. He turned off the lamp, and lay in the dark room, now lit by a single beam of moonlight. _Do they think it's going to help by putting us together? No, don't think about it. Go to sleep now._ Finally, he let sleep claim him.

**The next day…**

Hermione headed to her final class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new professor was Professor Lapings, a relatively young man of thirty-ish. Not surprisingly, she was the first one in the room. The professor glanced up from grading papers, and a look of recognition flickered across his face.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I presume?" Hermione nodded. "I know all about you."

"You mean my grades?" He shook his head. "Then what do you know?"

The professor looked surprised. "You mean you don't know? About the prophecy and your heritage…"

"No, I don't. What is it?"

Lapings looked apologetic. "Sorry. If your parents haven't told you, then I can't. It's not my right."

Hermione understood, and nodded. Nevertheless, the curiosity would not let her rest, and she couldn't concentrate throughout the entire lesson. Luckily, Professor Lapings didn't call on her. Immediately after class, she rushed to the library. He had said something about a prophecy: she would start there.

**Hehehe. CLIFFY!!! You know the drill, REVIEW!!! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT JK Rowling…get it?**

**Oh, I changed the rating to M for later chapters…**

**Anyway, onto the chapter…**

_Immediately after class, she rushed to the library. He had said something about a prophecy: she would start there._

Hours of research revealed nothing, though she had found an interesting prophecy:

_A dragon of the purest blood, with scales shining green and silver, will learn to live his life, and to love, through a witch of the highest status, though low in blood, adorned in red and gold. Sworn enemies, they will have power unknown to the world for centuries, and will be able to rule the world, should they decide to._

Hermione pondered over this prophecy as she started for her rooms. The dragon was most definitely Malfoy: his very name was proof of that. The witch, though…plenty of girls at Hogwarts were Purebloods, but the _highest_ status? The highest status in wizarding society was being a Pureblood, but the prophecy suggested a muggleborn, or a halfblood.

Before she could ponder any further, Hermione felt a hand grab her. She screamed.

A pale while hand clamped over Hermione's still-screaming mouth. Immediately, she recognized the paleness. Only Malfoy stayed inside enough to retain such pallor. She shut up.  
"I saw you read the prophecy. What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy's voice was silky soft.

"D-do? What am I supposed to do?" Hermione trembled. She didn't like what she didn't understand, and she definitely didn't understand this. "The prophecy has nothing to do with me. I'm a _muggleborn, _remember?"

Malfoy smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't know. Your parents don't think it's good to tell you, huh?" He started walking away. "I would do more research if I were you, Granger. Try the royal line of Britain." He called over his shoulder.

"I will," Hermione muttered. She set off towards the library once more

o.O.o

Hermione sat down with a thump, shaking her head. No. No. No. This was NOT possible. There was no way her mother was related to the British king. Or that her parents were next in line for the throne. No. Freaking. Way.

Dazed, Hermione apparated back to her room. Malfoy was sitting on his bed, reading. He jumped when he heard Hermione appear, and looked at her guiltily. She looked at the spine of the book: Caribbean Cruising, one of her books! What the hell was Malfoy doing with one of her books?

Before she could ask, Malfoy interrupted her thoughts. "So, enjoy your visit to the library? Find out much?"

Hermione nodded numbly.

" So NOW do you understand the prophecy? Or are you still clueless?"

Draco could almost see the gears in Hermione's brain turning slowly.

"Never mind, mudblood. I'll save your poor overworked brain the trouble. _You're_ the witch in the prophecy. _You're_ the one that's supposed to 'teach me to live my life, and to love'. Though I highly doubt it. I mean, look at us: we're absolute opposites. I'm devilishly handsome, and you're the bushy-haired know-it-all. I'm charming, you're not. I'm-"

"Opposites attract, ferret boy. Ever heard of _magnets_?"

Malfoy smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you're attracted to me?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm proving you wrong, Malfoy. Is that so hard to believe?"

This was obviously not the answer Malfoy was expecting. He blinked several times. Then he smirked again. "Denial is the first step to acceptance, Granger. Remember that." With that last comment, he walked into the bathroom.

"You better remember it too, Malfoy. You were the one denying the prophecy. Maybe you're learning to accept it?" Hermione called. She winced inwardly. _Not the best comeback ever, girl._

His only answer was to start the shower.

**Sorry SOOOOO much for the wait!! I was sick for a couple days, and then I was busy. Oh yeah, don't own Caribbean Cruising either, though it's another REALLY good book!!**

**Soooo, REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Here's a hint…my name isn't JK Rowling.**

Hermione stayed in her room for a while, thinking and staring off into space. A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie.

"Come in," she called out. The door opened, and Ernie MacMillan stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him.

"Erm, Hermione?" He stood awkwardly, fiddling with his hand. "Can you-er, I mean-will you-no, um, would you-um, never mind." He turned to go.

"Ernie, what is it?" Hermione asked gently, quite confused.

"Well, um, wouyogoutwime?" His eyes shone hopefully.

"Excuse me, _what_?"

" Would you go out with me?" Hermione was startled. _Well, this is unexpected_

"Sure, I guess. When?" Ernie looked like a little kid at Christmas.

"Um, how about Tuesday night? Meet you at six in the common room?"

"Sure." Ernie left, and Malfoy entered the room.

"My, my, the little mudblood is finally going on a date. It's about time too. You realize that most people have gone out hundreds of times by the age of seventeen?"

"Ah, but I'm not most people, are I?" Hermione left before Malfoy could get another word in.

o.O.o

After classes on Tuesday, Hermione wandered back to the dorm, and headed towards the bathroom, only to find the door locked and the shower starting. Only one person would be evil enough to shower at _this exact time_.

"Malfoy, get out of the shower before I hex you into oblivion!" No response.

"Argh, the stupid BASTARD!!" She toyed with the idea of simply unlocking the door and kicking him out, but she _really_ didn't want to see Malfoy's naked body. So she waited.

Finally, Malfoy emerged from the bathroom and 5:40, smirking evilly. "Time to get ready for your _date_, Granger."

Enraged, Hermione pushed past him and hopped into the shower. Luckily, she could look perfectly normal in ten minutes flat. Another good thing: Malfoy had actually left her some hot water to use.

After her quick shower, Hermione dried her hair with a quick spell, and threw on a snug pair of jeans and a white sweater. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, brushed on some makeup. Then she rushed towards the common room. It was 6:03.

However, the only person in the room was Malfoy.

"Where's Ernie?" Hermione demanded.

He shrugged. "Not here, I guess."

"What did you do?"  
"What, me? Why me?"

"Because you're Malfoy. Now what did you do?"

"You got me there. I told him you'd cancelled, and that you only agreed out of sympathy. He's in his room crying his eyes out right now."

"Malfoy, you conceited GIT!" Hermione rushed to Ernie's room, but the door was locked, and wouldn't budge even after _alohamora_.

"Go. Away." Ernie sobbed brokenly.

"But, Ernie-"

"I said, go away!"

Resigned, Hermione walked back to her room, and flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Malfoy walked in. "You realize the whole world is trying to get us together, especially the Dark Lord, right?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"And you realize putting us in a room together was McGonagall's way of trying to get us together? And-"

"SHUT UP! I don't need your stupid remarks right now. I have enough on my mind as it is. So just go away, will you?"

Surprisingly, Malfoy left her in peace. Hermione lay miserably on her bed, lamenting over the unfairness of life.

A loud POPinterrupted her thoughts. She looked up, and saw a nervous Dobby wringing his hands worriedly.

"'Scuze me, miss. Mistress McGonagall wants to see miss, please. Mistress is in her office, miss." He disappeared hurriedly.

Slowly, Hermione stood up, and apparated to the door of the Headmistress's office. She said the password, Unum, and stepped onto the spiral staircase. Outside the study, she could hear low voices conversing urgently.

"She has to know! It's her heritage, her blood. We cannot let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named get to her first. He already has the boy under his control. He mustn't get the girl too. It would-"

At this point, Hermione decided to go in. When the door opened, the voices stopped abruptly. Looking around, Hermione saw no one except the portraits, who were all currently 'sleeping'. She walked over to the nearest, a portrait of a large, fat woman seated on a red and gold couch.

"Excuse me, were you talking about the prophecy? Because I want-I need- to know anything you can tell me."

The woman sighed. "Alright, you caught us. And we _were_ talking about that prophecy of yours. You see, apparently your uncle has expired recently, and-"

"That's enough, Clara," McGonagall strode into the office. "It's for me to tell Miss Granger, not you."

She sat down behind the big desk. "Please, Miss Granger, have a seat." A hard, straight-backed wooden shair appeared, and Hermione sat down gingerly. "Now, what Clara told you is true. Your uncle has passed on, and so now your parents are the rulers of Great Britain. Which means you're a princess."

**Okay, call me evil for ending here, but I just wanted to get this chapter out.**

**Oh, and thanks to Abi for telling me that there is no King of Britain. I don't live in England, so I don't know… For the sake of the story, let's pretend there is, shall we?**

**Soo, REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Here's a hint…my name isn't JK Rowling.**

"Oh. Em. Gee. Are you serious?" McGonagall nodded. "OMG, this has to be the greatest thing that's ever happened in my life!"

"Um, Miss Granger, there's a slight complication."  
"Let me guess, I won't be able to go to Hogwarts, right? I knew it. Well, I'm not going anywhere until I finish my education here, and no one can make me. I will-"

"No, Miss Granger. By law, the heir to the throne-that's you- must marry by the age of eighteen, and produce a child within a year of the marriage. And your marriage has been arranged by your parents already."

"What?? With who? Do I know him?"

McGonagall nodded. "Quite well, actually. Your parents decided to try to link the muggle and wizard worlds-though the muggles won't know, of course- and to promote house unity within Hogwarts as well. They needed someone well-respected, influential, and-"

_Well, there goes the possibility of Ron and Harry. Wonder who it could be? The house unity thing would probably mean Slytherin. I should be fine, unless it's-_

"Draco Malfoy."

"Excuse me, Professor, what did you say?"

"You're to marry Draco Malfoy on the sixteenth of December."

"What?! You have got to be kidding me. I CANNOT marry Malfoy. Professor, you know that we're sworn enemies. We'd kill each other within five minutes."  
"Miss Granger, it has already been arranged. You have no say in this matter. Now, you are dismissed." Still muttering angrily, Hermione disapparated.

o.O.o

Hermione was still hyperventilating half an hour later, when Malfoy returned. He took one look at her, and raced out of the room. A minute later, he returned lugging a thick book. He opened it to a marked page, and scanned it. He took out his wand, pointed it at Hermione, and did a small, nonverbal spell. Hermione calmed down.

Malfoy stared at her for a few seconds. "So you found out, huh? About the princess thing? And the marriage? And the baby?" Three nods from Hermione. "So, now what do we do?"

"We try our best to live with each other"

"And the baby?"

Hermione looked at Draco pleadingly. "Can't we just adopt one? It would save a lot of trouble."

Draco laughed. "You think our parents haven't thought of that? No, we can only adopt if one of us can't have kids. Or rather, if you can't. If I can't, all you have to do is get laid by some other guy and pretend it's mine. So unless you…" He looked at her curiously, and she turned red.  
"Nope, sorry." She said, still blushing.

"Then we're stuck with each other."

"Ugh, just my luck."

o.O.o

"Why me?' Hermione asked her dorm mates. "Why do I of all people have to marry and have _sex_ with _Draco Malfoy_? And my first time, too!"

"Um, Hermione," Lavender Brown started. "You realize that most of the girls at Hogwarts already _have_ had sex with Malfoy, right? And they enjoyed it? A LOT?"

"Well, I'm not most girls, are I? Unless all of them suddenly became bushy-haired know-it-all bookworms since I last checked-oh, three minutes ago?"

"Of course not" Lavender laughed. "But that doesn't mean you can't, or won't, enjoy it just as much. God, Hermione, he's the Sex God of our entire school. He has to be doing _something_ right if he has that title. I mean-"

"Ahem." Malfoy was standing in the doorway. "Granger, I need to talk to you. _Alone_." He shooed the girls out of the room.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked irritably. "We were having girl time."

Sighing, Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Granger, I kind of have a confession to make."

**HeeHee, I'm so evil. I'm going on vacation soon, so this _may_ be the last update for a while, unless given incentive…And reviews are great for that…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Get it?**

**Since I got a ton of reviews (THANK YOU SO MUCH!), I decided to be nice and update before I leave. I don't really think this one's very good, but…here it is.**

Sighing, Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Granger, I kind of have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Hermione snapped.

"I, um, well…"

"Oh, spit it out already, will you?"

"Okay, okay, geez. Well, you know how that Brown girl and the rest of the school thinks I'm the Sex God or something? And how there are those rumors about me sleeping around with the whole school?"

Hermione nodded, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Er, well, I'm not."

"What?! Oh, ha ha, great joke, Malfoy. And next you're going to say you're a virgin too."

"Well, I kinda am."

"Malfoy, is there something wrong with you today? What about all the dozens of girls bragging about how good you are in bed? And what about that whore, Pansy Parkinson? She claimed she was your first."

"Well, it all started with Pansy, actually. Or rather, when I was stupid enough to ask her out. After we started dating, people kept asking her about having sex with me. _She_ wanted me to do it too, but I didn't-I didn't think I could. So at the end, she just made it up. As for the other girls, I _think_ it was because they got jealous. Then again, I don't understand the inner workings of a girl's brain, so I wouldn't know."

"Then why didn't you deny Pansy's words?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I kind of liked the attention, and it helped my reputation."

"Wait, so you've never_ ever_ had sex before? Malfoy nodded. "I mean, even Harry's done it with Ginny by now, and you're so much hotter then he-erm, I mean-"

It was too late. Malfoy smirked. "'I'm so much hotter'? Are you saying that you find me hot? That maybe you're just the teensiest bit attracted to me?"

Hermione's temper snapped. "Yes, I'm attracted to you, damn it! What sane girl wouldn't? You're smart, funny, and hot. You can actually be considerate when you want to be, and I'm starting to think that you actually have a heart." She paused, then added bitterly, "But you were always teasing my friends and me. I tried to ignore the attraction, tried to hide from it, but you'd always drift back into my mind. I love you and I hate you for it!"

She opened the door and ran out of the room.

Malfoy sat down heavily, his brain still digesting all the information Hermione had just dumped on him._ Well, this is certainly a new development. So now what happens?_

o.O.o

Friday night, the engagement was made public by none other than the new King and Queen of England. The announcement was broadcasted across the world, and the _Daily Prophet_ had a full page dedicated to the story.

Malfoy got a ton of letter's the next day, congratulating him. But his fiancée was nowhere to be found. Even Ron and Harry, her two best friends, had not idea where she had gone. She wasn't in the library, nor was she in her room, or at any other place they had searched.

Immediately after breakfast, Draco went to the library to talk to Madam Pince. He knew from his schoolbooks that the library at Hogwarts had a lot of secret rooms, and only the librarian knew all of them. Since Hermione went to the library so often, it would only make sense that Madam Pince would show her some.

"Excuse me, Madam Pince?" Draco whispered.

"What do you want, boy? Oh, you're _that_ boy."

"What boy?"

"The one Miss Granger's all upset about. I suppose you want to see her?" Draco nodded. "Well…she told me not to, but I've never seen her so upset. You'd best come with me, I suppose." She beckoned, and led Malfoy to one of the wall panels near the back of the library. She pulled out her wand, and tapped the honey-brown wood thrice, sending a single white spark out on the last tap. The spark immediately vanished into the wood, and a hidden door opened.

Behind it was a small room, complete with a wall of fiction novels, and a bright fire cast dancing shadows across the wooden floor. Sitting in a plush red chair was Hermione, reading a book.

She raised her head when she heard footsteps.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione snapped, clearly not welcoming his company. Madam Pince slipped out of the room, leaving the two teenagers to themselves. The door closed behind her.

Then Malfoy uttered what are possibly the four most dreaded words ever to be spoken. "We need to talk."

**Sorry, another cliffhanger. So what do you think of the chapter?**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

"We need to talk"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "About what?"

"Us, the engagement, the wedding, everything."

Hermione sighed dejectedly, and nodded. "Alright then," she said, conjuring another chair. Malfoy sat down.

"Err…" Draco had no idea what to say. "So…um…are our parents planning the wedding, or are they letting us do it?"

Hermione shrugged. "They're probably doing it. Or they're hiring wedding planners to do it for them. My mom knows that I would never be able to plan a big wedding. All the phone calls and guest lists and fittings…added on to my schoolwork, I'd be swamped. Though I suppose they'd consider any ideas we might have."

"I don't suppose they'd consider breaking off the engagement? No, I didn't think so. How about just having a small wedding?"

Hermione snorted loudly. "For the heir to the British throne and the richest wizarding family in England? Not likely. The world is expecting a billion dollar wedding. I mean, have you seen the papers? They're all placing bets on how much money will be spent, how many people are going to be invited, etc, etc. And, of course, Mom and Dad are trying to please the media. That's all they're trying to do these days." The last sentence was said bitterly, and to Hermione's anger, tears began leaking from her eyes. She dashed them away impatiently.

Malfoy just sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. After a few uncomfortable moments, Hermione had her tears under control.

"Sorry about that," she said, her voice shaky. "It's just that, ever since they became royalty, they've changed. I've stopped being their little angel. They've stopped caring about what I want. All they try to do these days is win the people's love. They don't realize that they've nearly lost mine." More tears slid down Hermione's face.

"I know how you feel." Draco's voice was quiet. Hermione didn't say anything. "You know, the Malfoys weren't always rich. It was mostly around ten years ago, when my dad got all our money. He didn't tell us how. But ever since then, my parents have been more detached, more aloof. It's like they think they're above showing 'weak' emotions: love, fear, hatred. Before that, they were more loving, more open with their feelings. They didn't expect too much of me. And now…it's the opposite." He was going to say more, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door opened, and Madam Pince's head poked through. "Hermione, dear, it's lunchtime. I suggest you two go down to eat."

Hermione looked ready to protest, but Draco shushed her. "We'll be right out," he called. He grabbed Hermione's wrist, and proceeded to pull her out of the room, then all the way to the Great Hall. Hermione fought him, then gave up and resigned herself to eating with the rest of the school.

When the couple walked into the Great Hall, it fell silent. Then the whispering started. Draco quickly let go of Hermione's wrist. He steered her towards her friends at the Gryffindor table, then sat down himself. Gradually, the whispering stopped, to be replaced with the regular chattering. Draco ignored it, and started eating.

**It's short, I know. But I had writers' block, so don't blame me.**

**Comment? Questions? REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- Must I say it? All right: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot of this story. Happy?**

**Sorry for the wait! I've just been really busy, and didn't have the time to write, or update. So here's the next chapter!**

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Hermione grew closer together, and though they weren't exactly friends, they weren't enemies either.

One day in late November, Hermione was on her way back from Arithmancy, when she decided to go to the library to look up the incantation for a charm she had read about: one designed to mess up muggle communications. She was in a nearly deserted corridor when she saw Pansy Parkinson: school slut and, people said, Draco's lover.

Hermione didn't like the circumstances. Pansy had always disliked her, but lately it had become more of a loathing. Apparently, she had had her heart set on marrying Malfoy and inheriting his money. Hermione's engagement had ruined those plans, and now she was a princess to boot.

Hermione didn't look at Pansy, and walked quickly, not wanting to deal with her at the moment. It didn't work.

"Excuse me, Hermione?" Pansy said in a sickly sweet voice. "Could I talk to you for just a moment?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, then she nodded. If Pansy decided to try something, she could always jinx her into the next century.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you," here her fists clenched "that I don't know what you're doing to Draco, but it won't work. Draco loves me, and only me. He's only agreeing to the marriage to get the title and the money. Then he'll kill you and marry me! So ha!" Pansy smiled, clearly thinking that she'd won.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So Malfoy loves you, huh? Has he ever said so?"

"Of course he has! Every time after we have sex."

"You two have sex? That's funny, I could have sworn Malfoy told me that he was still a virgin, and that you had made up all those rumors."

Pansy turned red. "Of course we have sex! Why would I have to make it up?"

"Maybe because he wouldn't lower himself to sleep with a worthless piece of scum like you?" She saw Pansy raise her hand, and before she could think, her own shot out and slapped Pansy hard on the cheek.

Hermione turned on her heel, and walked away, smiling faintly.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco demanded when Hermione walked into the room. "And where on Earth have you been?"

"Nowhere. I just had a little talk with Pansy, that's all."

"That's all? Yeah right. What happened?"

Hermione looked at Draco innocently. "All we did was talk. Oh, and at the end, I slapped her. No big deal."

"You realize this'll make her hate you forever and a day?"

Hermione shrugged. "She would've hated me forever even if I didn't. What difference does it make? At least I'm happy."

"Yeah, for now." Draco muttered, too soft for Hermione to hear.

**I know, another short chapter. But I'm a busy person.**

**Do any of you have ideas for the plot? 'Cause I really don't know where this is going at all. So REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, and winced when one of several pins jabbed her. She sighed irritably. Standing around for hours at a time with seamstresses pinning up yards of white fabric wasn't exactly her idea of fun. But the wedding was in two weeks, and Hermione didn't really have a choice.

"OW!" She yelped when a particularly vicious pin decided it would be fun to stab Hermione in the ribs. "Could you please hurry up? I still have to write that Potions essay on the effects of the Wolfsbane Potion on muggles, and it's due tomorrow. And then I have to practice that spell for Charms, and then there's-" The women stopped working and stared at her. "Whoops. Err…forget it, just continue torturing me." She had momentarily forgotten that they were muggles. Oops.

Again, she started mentally composing a hate note to all wedding planners who didn't understand that the persons getting married could perform _magic_, therefore eliminating the need for fittings and calls to various caterer, photographer, etc. Hermione sighed. It would also help if she weren't in the spotlight so often. Just in the past week, she had gotten TWENTY-THREE requests for television interviews, and tons of letters from random people she didn't know, much less care about whether or not they hated her.

o.O.o

"Finally," Hermione muttered, stepping into the fireplace, and appearing in the common room. "I thought I'd never get out of there. All those pins and needles and measuring tapes and UGH! I swear, I will NEVER attend any fitting again. Well, except for that one last fitting next week…"

Draco watched her, an amused smile flitting across his face. Hermione finally noticed him approximately two seconds later. "How'd you get here so fast? I could've sworn I saw you still getting fittings done when I left."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And they call you the smartest girl in our year. I sent an image of myself, duh. You honestly thought I'd sit-er, stand- through _hours_ of fussy women tweaking my clothes? Not likely."

"What, so I've been going through hours of torture and you've been sitting here lounging around sipping lemonade? No fair. Though I may try that next time." Hermione added thoughtfully. "So what _have_ you been doing in your wonderfully free Saturday afternoon?"

"Going over the stupid plans. Apparently, we're each supposed to invite like one hundred guests. And then there are all those press people who'll want to take pictures and whatever. And guess what? The wedding planners say it's my responsibility to send out all the invitations. All two hundred of them. I'm going to have to look up all the addresses, hand write all the invitations, and hire like one hundred owls to deliver them. And _then_-"

"Draco? Stop talking. You're starting to ramble. Anyways, I can help with the invitations. And we can't use owls for everyone. I have some muggle friends I want to invite, and they don't exactly use owl post."

"Good, that means I won't have to do as much… Wait, what? What do you mean 'muggle friends'? We aren't going to invite muggles to the wedding. It's enough that I have to put up with mudbl- er, muggleborns like you at our school. I'm not going to invite them to our _wedding_ too. Especially when they aren't even magical."

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Yes, we are going to invite them. They're my friends, and I think they deserve to be invited. I mean, we're allowed to choose our own guests; you pick yours, and I pick mine. It's my choice who I pick, and it's none of your business."

Draco thought a moment. "Fine. So I can invite anyone I want?" The look in his eyes worried Hermione, but she nodded anyway.

Draco smirked, then got up and went to their shared room to work on his list.

Hermione sat down on one of the armchairs, and got out a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment. She thought a moment, and started writing names down.

o.O.o

An hour later, Draco came back to the common room, with his completed list in his hand. Hermione quickly wrote down the last person- her sort-of friend Ellen- and looked up. She held out her list. "Can I see yours?"

Draco hesitated a moment, then traded lists. He scanned the names briefly, seeing plenty of muggles, and more than a few wizards and witches he didn't like: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley included. A sudden sound from Hermione caused Draco to grin. Apparently, she had gotten halfway down his list, where he had listed several Death Eaters and their sons/daughters. He had known it would irk her.

Hermione spluttered. "You can't invite Death Eaters! They'll kill everyone! And the muggle media will get wind of it, and there'll be rumors flying all over the place." Her eyes narrowed. "You did this just to bug me, didn't you?"

Draco grinned. "Guilty as charged. And if you get to invite your muggle friends, then I think I should be able to invite whoever I'd like. After all, you said it was my choice."

Hermione glared, then relented. "Fine, just as long as they behave themselves."

Draco smirked. "Of course they will."

**SO SO sorry for the wait! I was totally busy, and then I was reading other storied on FictionPress.**

**Oh, and I've changed my pen name. It's now Amy H Tak. **

**Anyway, if you guys review, it'll encourage me to update! SO REVIEW!**


End file.
